Wish for a Second Chance
by Alayne Hill
Summary: Six years after defeating the Labyrinth, Sarah accidentally lets the Goblin King back into her life. And he won't go away so easily. JarethxSarah
1. Chapter 1

**Six years after defeating the Labyrinth, Sarah accidentally lets the Goblin King back into her life.**

_Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, and all Labyrinth-related stuff belongs to Jim Henson, George Lucas and Brian Froud. _

Chapter One

It was a Friday afternoon of late September and Sarah Williams was sitting under a tree in the park where she used to hang out when she was younger. The sun was playing hide and seek with some clouds, but it was still warm enough to enjoy staying outside. The leaves on the trees were already turning yellow and red, and Sarah usually loved to just sit and draw all the colors of fall. Acting had always been her greatest passion, but she soon realized drawing was her favorite hobby. After high school she had decided to set her dreams of theater stages and costumes aside and follow another, more practical interest: architecture.

That day, all she could draw were sad and grim scenes. After finishing the sketch of a man bleeding on a bench, she crumpled it and threw it behind her back.

"Paper ball!" yelled Pymp, running to grab it. It was already the fifth ball of paper the Lady threw away. He opened it and skeptically looked at the drawing. "Me don't like it" he said, and put it with the others he had no interest in.

"I'm sorry Pymp, but apparently today isn't a good day for drawing" she sighed, leaning back against the solid trunk.

Pymp went to sit beside her, patting her leg "Why is Lady sad?" he asked, looking at her with big yellow eyes. He was a small goblin, with short black hair and big pointy ears. With his huge eyes and his sweet smile, he was really cute. He had taken the habit of sleeping in Sarah's drawer short after her adventure Underground.

_The Underground._

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed again. It had been six years since she had wished Toby away and run that damned Labyrinth. Six years during which she had grown up, understood that life is not fair and that nothing was always what it seemed. She still talked with her friends from time to time, and they had managed to keep the connection with a mirror in her apartment at the university campus.

That experience had indeed enhanced the relationship with her brother and step-mother, even if she would never really see Karen as a mom. Toby, on the other hand, was her treasure. He was now a lively kid of seven who loved to role play with his sister and couldn't fall asleep without a bedtime story.

Sarah smiled at the thought of her little brother, and frowned when her thoughts led her to the person she never really wanted to think of: _the Goblin King._ In the first weeks after her run, she had played those last moments in her head over and over again, fighting that part of her that believed in the truth of those words.

No, it had only been another trick, a lie, to distract her and make her lose Toby.

The other memory that kept haunting her was one of the crystal ballroom. She could still recall the song he had sung her, feel his hand on her hip, his eyes staring at her...

"My Lady?" the small voice of Pymp brought her back to reality.

She shook her head and smiled down at him "I'm sorry Pymp, my mind can't seem to find peace today.."

"Lady want cookie?" he said, offering her a chocolate chip from the box she had prepared him.

She smiled and shook her head, before taking the pencil and starting drawing again.

Not too far away, a barn owl was observing them from a high branch of a tree.

Sarah kept drawing for a while, her mind lost again in that ballroom, the melody he had sung filling her head while her hand run on the piece of paper, not paying attention at the clouds that were now covering the sun almost completely.

She looked up as a thunder boomed in the sky.

"Damn" she said, looking at the dark clouds "Maybe we should go back"

Pymp nodded, scared, snuggling against her side. He sneaked at the piece of paper on her lap and jumped up "Pymp like this _a lot!_" he yelled, pointing at her sketchbook.

Sarah looked down and blushed. Staring back at her was the portrait of the Goblin King, surrounded by human figures wearing masks.

"Pymp can have?" she heard the goblin whisper hopefully.

She frowned "It's not finished yet, Pymp.." she felt confused. It wasn't the first time she had thought about him with such intensity to sketch some lines of his face, but she had always stopped herself from completing it, chasing the memory away. Now she had finally let her thoughts guide her without questioning them and the emotion she was feeling startled her. Did she actually miss him?

No, that couldn't be. She had never really known him, not that she wished to. He was the villain, a cruel, selfish, vicious man who had kidnapped her brother and tried to kill her.

_Now that's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?_ An inner voice whispered in her head.

She shook her head. _He sent the cleaners after me! And drugged me!_

But the melancholy that the thought of him brought to her was very real, almost like she had never got over that dance in the crystal ballroom. She remembered how afraid she was, wandering among the masked guests, feeling something was wrong, looking for someone... and then how safe she had felt in his arms. She had not felt so safe ever again afterwards.

There had been some love affairs in the following year. She had unconsciously tried to find an equivalent of that thrill in Jack, Mike and Paul, but all she could feel was a detached affection. She cared for them and had fun with them, but either with or without them, her life was always the same.

She had thought she was on the right track with Taylor. He was smart, handsome, and he made her feel like the most important woman in the world. But even he had proved her wrong, and that was exactly the reason why she had ended up on the grass in the park, drawing bleeding men.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I wish I could feel whole again"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing: Jareth, Sarah, and all Labyrinth-related stuff belongs to Jim Henson, George Lucas and Brian Froud._

Chapter Two

The barn owl on the tree shuddered. He had heard the wish and felt deep inside him something click, as the magical chains that kept him from entering Sarah's life disappeared. She had finally called for him, after all that time. Eagerness nearly overwhelmed him as he opened his wings and flew closer to the girl, landing right above her without a noise.

Sarah's eyes were still closed, her head leaning against the tree, her hands resting on her lap, while Pymp admired her latest drawing. The eyes of the Goblin King sparkled as he too noticed the unmistakable subject of the portrait.

Sarah opened her eyes and frowned. She had the feeling of being watched. She looked around her, but there was no one else in sight. She gathered her things and stood up, ready to go home.

But as she turned and took a few steps, she saw a tall figure approaching and froze.

_This can't be real... I must be dreaming_. She thought as she looked shocked at the man who was now standing right in front of her. She had barely recognized him in tight black jeans and a dark grey sweater, but even if he looked incredibly human -and hot-, those mismatched eyes couldn't belong to anyone else.

_Goblin King_.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She closed it again.

He smiled at her, not the creepy and ironic smile he had shown her during her time in the Labyrinth, but a more innocent and real one.

"Sarah" he said, sending a shiver down her spine. His voice was deeper than she remembered, and more sensual. He didn't move, just stood staring at her.

She gave him wide eyes. Why on earth would he choose to reappear in her life _now_?

_Things really couldn't get worse..._ she thought just as the first raindrops started falling.

_Oh, so not fair_. She straighten her back and looked right in his eyes.

"Hello, Goblin King" she managed to keep her voice steady.

"Hello Sarah" he slightly bowed his head "It has been long since we last met"

She nodded "Indeed. What do you want?"

He cocked en eyebrow "Now Sarah, there is no need to be so grumpy. I was merely curios to see how fare thee"

"I was great until a moment ago" she took a brave step forward, then pushed herself to walk past him "Now, if you don't mind, I gotta go home"

"Sarah, wait" he called, and she stopped, but didn't turn.

"What?" she snapped "It's been six years, Goblin King. Too late to come back and try to trick me again into your damned Labyrinth"

Jareth frowned. He had expected some wariness on her part. "Sarah" he walked past her and turned to face her. "I am not here to _trick you back_ into the Labyrinth" he lifted her chin with two gloved fingers to make her look at him. "Yes, it has been six years, but the reason why I did not come to you until now is because I _could not_"

She looked at him skeptically, but before she could say anything he spoke again: "You have no power over me, Sarah" she widened her eyes at his words "Yes, Sarah. And that is exactly the reason why I could not come. Not until you summoned me"

"But.. But I didn't! I never summoned you!"

He grinned "Sara, Sarah... Words have power, and you did summon me, otherwise I could not be here now"

Sarah blinked, confused "But.. I didn't..." then realization hit her like a truck. She had said _the words_! And she was thinking about him while she said them.. _Damn_.

Jareth observed the girl in front of him, saw how she connected the pieces and came to understand what she had done, and smiled. "So as you can see, you did call for me"

Sarah looked at him, angry "Fine. I may have wished something"

Jareth cocked an eyebrow, a mocking sparkle in his eyes.

"Fine... _Fine_. Maybe the wish concerned you. But I didn't..."

"Mean it?" he laughed "My my Sarah, will you ever learn? What's said is said"

She bit her lower lip, thinking "What do you want, Goblin King?"

He smiled down at her "Why, Sarah, I have come to fulfill your wish"

Sarah looked at him in shock "You what?!"

The rain was coming down faster now. She raised the hood of her coat over her head and crossed her arms on her chest, trying to calm down the storm that was roaming in her head. She didn't know wether to be angry or scared... or happy.

She shook her head "I gotta go" and she started walking past him, but he stopped her again.

"Sarah, please" he grabbed her arm "Give me a chance"

She gave him a harsh look "A _chance_?! For what?!"

He let go of her "Let's go somewhere warm and... talk"

"Talk?"

"Yes, just talk" he offered her his arm "Please"

She stared at him for some moments, doubtful.

Then, she took it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! I'm so happy you like my story so far, and thanks to all those who took a little time to write a review to tell me about their appreciation, I hope I won't disappoint you! Here's the third chapter. I would like to point out that as it's my first fanfiction concerning Labyrinth, It's not going to be too long or with a complicated and tricky plot. I want this to be funny, enjoyable and nice to read, just to see if you folks like how I write and _what_ I write. But this doesn't mean I will not write something more sophisticated in the future! **

**So thank you, I hope you'll like the development of this story. And please leave a little review, it helps me find inspiration to continue!**

**Cheers, Alex**

_Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah and all Labyrinth-related stuff belong to Henson, Lucas and Froud_

Chapter Three

It started pouring as they walked out of the park. Sarah cursed softly and hugged her bag tight against her body. _Stupid rain. If my sketchbook gets wet I'm so gonna kill him_.

Jareth let go of her hand and put an arm across her shoulders. She opened her mouth to tell him to go to hell, but then she noticed the huge blue umbrella -wait, was it glitter?- that he had in his other hand and covered both of them. She bit her lower lip and said nothing.

They found a little café not far from the park. It was quite empty, only a few people were sitting at the wooden tables scattered around the room, working on their laptops or chatting softly. The atmosphere was cozy and warm. Classic music was playing just loud enough to be pleasant without bothering the clients.

They sat at a little table far from the door and Sarah ordered hot chocolate, while Jareth took Earl Grey tea. She took off her wet coat and looked around to put it somewhere to dry, but Jareth waved a hand and it dried within seconds. She muttered "thank you" and put it on the back of her chair.

Sarah was silent, sipping her hot chocolate and glancing at the man in front of her, utterly confused. Why did he want to talk to her? About what? The Labyrinth? She suddenly felt afraid for her friends. _What if he found out that I still talk with Hoggle and the others from time to time?_

_Why don't you ask him, instead of staring at the mug?_ A voice in her mind asked ironically.

She sighed and noticed that he was observing her. She straightened her back and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, looking away from his almost hungry look.

Jareth was very pleased. She had accepted his invitation and was taking his presence quite well, as far as he could see. Yes, she was nervous and probably confused, but at least she hadn't run away screaming when he had dared to touch her shoulders. Quite the contrary in fact, she had come closer to him.

The corners of his mouth flicked as he tried to hide a grin. His eyes wandered on her, approving how she had changed in the past years. She was a beautiful woman now, a bit taller, with the right curves in the right places. Her dark chocolate hair was tied up in a bun, but some locks had loosened and fell sweetly on her shoulders and neck, even though the bun showed up the lines of her face and made her blue-green eyes look bigger.

After some awkward minutes, Sarah finally broke the silence: "So... You said you wanted to talk?"

Jareth put the cup of tea down on the table and looked at her, a warm smile on his lips "Yes, I did"

Sarah waited for him to continue, but as moments passed she started to get annoyed "So? What do you wanna talk about?"

_Speak, for crying out loud!_ She could no longer stand the silence between them. His hypnotic eyes constantly on her made her feel uneasy.

His smile broadened. "Well Sarah dear, since your last visit to my land I have not been able to contact you, or see how your life was going on. I had to wait for you to call on me, to give me permission to enter your life again. So do tell me, what is it that you... do now? It may seem you have quit acting in the park?"

Sarah gave him a suspicious look. "If you couldn't spy on me, then why would you think so?"

Jareth laughed. "Clever girl, as always. Fine, I confess that I could see you every now and again, but only while I was in my animal form"

"It was you then. The barn owl that I used to see out of my window" she was outraged.

Jareth only grinned "Maybe"

Sarah closed her eyes and counted up to ten, taking a deep breath in and sipping her hot chocolate. "That's... creepy"

"What is, dear Sarah?" he was way too pleased.

"You, spying on me through the window of _my bedroom!_" Sarah made a big effort to keep her voice low, but the waitress who was passing by turned her head toward them, curious.

Jareth waved a hand, as if the matter didn't seem so serious to him. "Such a virtuous outrage, my dear. But fear not, I have never taken advantage of my... spying on you during your private moments" _Or at least not too many of them._ Jareth mentally added.

Sarah gave him a oh-yes-I'm-so-gonna-believe-you look and shook her head. "Well, stop doing that... Please"

"I will, if you promise this will not be the last time we meet"

Sarah clenched her fists. "Why would I want to see you again? I thought we were enemies"

Jareth smiled "We were, precious. For the time you were running my Labyrinth I would be your scaring villain. But now there are no brothers to save, no mazes to solve. We can be whatever we want to be" He stretched an arm on the table, his hand open up to her "Why cannot we be... friends?"

Sarah swallowed hard, looking at his gloved hand. Friends? _He wants to be friends?!_

"Where's the trick?"

"No tricks"

Sarah laughed "You really think I would trust _you_, Goblin King?"

"Sarah, I have no interest in harming you. Besides, you have made a wish that concerns me directly, and I must stay here until I grant it"

Sarah widened her eyes "What? You can't go back to your castle until you.. grant my wish?" _Oh shit. Shit! Shit!_

Jareth nodded. _Truth be told, precious, it is more like I do not want to go back this soon._

Sarah was horrified. She knew what she had wished for, and was afraid to find out just what Jareth had in mind to grant it.

The waitress stopped at their table, smiling broadly at Jareth "Do you want anything else? We have amazing desserts today"

Jareth smiled too, his eyes locked with Sarah's. He took the hand she had rested on the table next to her mug, entwining their fingers.

"I will take a piece of cake"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks for those who reviewed and followed *wide smile*.**

** DasDesiredRose: No, I don't have a beta. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, but I'm not a native English speaker.. I do my best to avoid them though. Could you please tell me where they are, so that I can try to fix them? Thanks.**

_Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah and all Labyrinth-related stuff belong to Henson, Lucas and Froud._

Chapter Four

They sat at the café for almost an hour, talking about Sarah's academic career, her projects for the future and Toby. That last question put the girl into alarm, but Jareth quickly explained that he had no intention of taking him again, he was only curios.

"Toby is okay, he still wants me to tell him stories and he likes to draw too" Sarah smiled then, her eyes lost remembering when she had found her little brother hidden behind her bed, trying to make a portrait of her.

Jareth nodded. "Does he know about... us?"

Sarah shot him a harsh look. "No, he doesn't"

"Why?" Jareth hid his surprise. He had thought she would have introduced him to the goblins that wandered around in her house.

"What am I supposed to tell him? You know Toby, when you were just a toddler I hated you so much that I wished you away to the goblins?"

Jareth shook his head. "Well, maybe not in these terms, but... Why not tell him about the existence of the goblins and... The Labyrinth? I guess he has already met the goblins that you host in your bedroom"

Sarah widened her eyes at the thought. "No, it can't be... I told the goblins a million times that they must not be seen by anyone else in my house"

Jareth smiled. "And you truly think goblins do follow rules without... Threats about dreadful consequences if they do not?"

Sarah paled. "Crap"

Jareth laughed. "I am sure you will find an explanation for their presence. Now, what I would like to know is how you will explain _my_ presence to your parents"

Sarah blinked, looking at him questioningly. Then she burst into laugh, to Jareth's surprise and sudden irritation.

"Do tell me, Sarah mine, what is so funny about my question?" He asked coldly.

She giggled. "You will never meet my parents, Goblin King"

He frowned. "Well, Sarah, I believe you owe them an explanation about you bringing a man into your house..."

Sarah was shocked. "You... Bring you home? With me? Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because, Sarah, I have nowhere else to go to"

It took a few moments to Sarah to understand what he meant. When she got it, she stood up abruptly and grabbed her coat. "Oh, no. No no no no! You can find a hotel, or sleep in the street, I don't care! You _will not_ come home with me!"

Before she could run away to the door, however, Jareth stood and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Wait, Sarah. Listen to me"

"The hell I will listen to what you have to say. Now let me go, Jareth"

Jareth loosened his grip on her arm, but didn't let go. It was the first time she'd called him by his name, and he did love the sound of it.

"Sarah, please. I am not asking you to share your bed with me" _For now._

Sarah blushed at his words. "What! I... I didn't think..."

"Sarah" He raised the other hand and put a gloved finger on her lips. "The rain will not stop until tomorrow, and I am not very familiar with your world. Would you really leave me on the street? I merely ask for your hospitality for one night, two at the most.. Only for the time we need to grant your wish" He grinned, a malicious sparkle in his mismatched eyes.

_This is wrong. So wrong. And... Oh, I can't believe the Goblin King is giving me puppy eyes!_

"Sarah?" Her silence was making him uncertain.

"Fine. You will sleep on the couch. But no more than three days, or I will kick your glittery ass out personally" She put her coat on and stormed out of the café.

Jareth let himself smile broadly, a feral look crossing his face. He left some tip for the waitress and followed his Sarah out in the rain.

Sarah was cursing softly, arms crossed on her chest, her head turned in the opposite direction from him. They had called a cab to take them to the apartment she shared with another girl, and Sarah was trying to make up something to explain Jareth's presence and persuade her roommate to keep it secret to their friends.

"Sarah" the sudden sound of his voice made her jump.

"What?!"

"What will you say to your family? Maybe we should think about something..."

"I'll say nothing to my family, Goblin King. I don't live with them anymore"

Jareth was startled "Do you live alone?"

"No"

He felt anger and jealousy rush through him "With a man?"

Sarah laughed bitterly. "God, no"

Jareth felt relieved. He pushed the dangerous feelings aside and took her hand, repressing the need to take her in his arms. "Then with whom do you live, my dear?"

"With a friend, we.. Attend the same university"

"Oh, I see... A girl friend?"

"Yes"

Jareth nodded, that was fine with him.

They arrived at the building and Sarah had to persuade Jareth that the elevator was safe and no, it was not the human version of an oubliette.

"We use it to go up and down.. vertically. You know, instead of taking the stairs. It's comfortable and... Faster"

Jareth didn't look convinced.

Before they could enter her apartment, Sarah stopped and looked at him in the eyes, pointing a finger to his chest.

"Okay, Goblin King, here's the deal: let me speak with Claire and say nothing, don't speak about our... past issues, don't touch anything, I will give you some sheets and a blanket... You can use the bathroom and the kitchen. Don't even try to enter my bedroom unless you're invited, and stay away from my roommate"

Jareth was amused. He bowed lightly, took her hand and brought it to his mouth, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles. "As my lady commands"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**DasDesiredRose: ****Oh I didn't take it bad, I just wanted to correct the mistakes xD Thank you though. I don't think I'll need a beta for this story, because I like to write when inspired and then post. But in the future I may ask you to help me. :)**

**Here's chapter five, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, and all Labyrinth-related stuff belongs to Jim Henson, George Lucas and Brian Froud._

Chapter Five

Much to Sarah's relief, her roommate Claire wasn't in the apartment. She had left a note saying that she would be out until after dinner.

Sarah looked at the Goblin King, not sure about what to do. She decided to ignore him and clean up a bit, as her roommate wasn't exactly a neat person.

Jareth stood silently in the living room. He conjured a crystal and his clothes magically changed into his usual Goblin King attire. He looked around, it wasn't a huge room, welcoming and warm. There was a big brown couch in the center and a glass table in front of it, which was full of books, the television was placed on a piece of furniture at the wall right in front of the couch. He suddenly lost interest in scanning the rest of the room when he saw the photos next to the television. While Sarah wasn't paying attention he took a few where the girl was with other people. In one she was almost naked, he noticed between excitement and irritation, only two little pieces of cloth covering her most intimate parts. A tall boy had his arms around her, and Jareth had to repress the violent need of destroying the photo and the boy. In another one, Sarah was with two girls in a crowded place, she had a nice short dress and was holding up a bottle of wine, laughing...

"What are you doing?!" Sarah grabbed the photos from his hands. "I told you not to touch _anything_"

Jareth crossed his arms on his chest. "I was looking around"

Sarah bit her lower lip. She hadn't noticed his change of clothes, but now she had to admit that she liked his medieval attire.

_Wait, what? I don't like his clothes, nor any part of him._ She reprimanded herself.

_Liar, you do love those tight leather pants..._ A voice in her mind teased.

Sarah blinked, hushed the voice and said: "Just sit on the couch, okay? I... Are you hungry?"

He nodded, ignoring her request and following her with his eyes as she walked to the kitchen corner.

"Do you like pasta?" she asked without looking at him.

"I do not know... What is it?"

Sarah turned, a pack of spaghetti in her hand, to give him a surprised look. "Really? You've never eaten pasta?"

Jareth shook his head "Is it some kind of meat?"

Sarah laughed. "Oh no, it's... Pasta. Italians eat it every day"

Jareth walked towards her to see what she was doing. Apparently, this _pasta_ was made of long and thin yellow sticks.. like bread perhaps? He observed with wonder as she took a medium sized pot and filled it with water, then put it on a strange black panel with four round bases. Blue flames appeared around one of them and Sarah put the pot on it.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"No.. Sit down, I can give you a glass of... Water. I'm afraid my roommate and her girlfriend have drunk all the wine we had" She took a bottle of coke from the fridge and two glasses from a cabin.

"Water is fine, thank you" He replied, sitting on the sofa and taking a book from the glass table.

An hour later Sarah collected the dishes and put them in the sink.

"It was delicious, precious" Jareth said, his eyes on her back, a warm smile on his lips. He could easily get used to having her cook for him...

Sarah felt a shiver run down her spine when he called her precious.

_It's just a pet name._

_Yes, but if it makes me feel like this, I'd better kick him out right now._

"I'm glad you liked it"

"Sarah, I think we should talk"

Sarah's expression darkened. "Oh really?" She finished washing the dishes and dried her hands. She turned around and jumped, Jareth now stood right in front of her. "Give me some room, dammit!" She snapped.

"Sarah" He put a hand on her shoulder, while the other lifted her chin to make her look at him. "If my presence upsets you so, maybe you should tell me how I can fulfill your wish and be done with it"

Sarah blushed and tore her gaze away. She didn't want to talk about her wish, or how to grant it. Jareth was leaning closer. She opened her mouth to say something, but the door of the apartment opened and her roommate came in, yelling: "Hey, Sar! You won't believe what... Oh! I... I didn't know we had a guest tonight"

Jareth frowned and growled at the sudden interruption. He was tempted to conjure a crystal and reorder time to get rid of the new girl, but the stiffness of Sarah's body and the tormented look in her eyes kept him from doing so. He took a step back and changed into his human clothes in the blink of an eye.

_This must be the girl who lives with my sweet Sarah._ He thought, amused. The girl was petite, with short red hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a colorful dress and violet leggins.

Sarah moved further away from him and promised herself to buy a twelve-donuts box for Claire the next time she went downtown. She bit her lower lip. "Hi Claire, how was your day? This is.. Uhm.."

"I'm Jareth, a... friend" he said, winking at Clair.e

Claire smirked. "Sarah's friend?"

Jareth smiled, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Yes, a... _special_ friend"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah and all Labyrinth-related stuff belong to Henson, Lucas and Froud

Chapter Six

Sarah woke up feeling strangely positive and ready to face the day. She sat on the bed rubbing her eyes and yawning, then turned off the alarm. The light coming from the window in front of the bed told her that it was sunny, and she smiled. _I like sunny weekends._

She stood up and went for the bathroom, still half asleep, without bothering wearing a pair of shorts.

"Well, good morning precious" a deep and sexy voice greeted her.

Sarah froze and widened her eyes just as the memories of the previous day came back crushing in her mind.

_The Goblin King slept on my couch last night. _

_And I'm standing in front of him in panties and t-shirt. _

_Someone kill me now._

Jareth was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. He had been _very, very_ positively surprised when Sarah had come out from her room wearing only a blue t-shirt that barely covered her bottom.

She was so beautiful.

Sarah blinked, blushed, looked down at her bare legs, then screamed something and run to the bathroom, locking herself inside.

Jareth laughed, sipping his coffee.

Sarah hit her head against the wall another time, muttering "Idiot, idiot, idiot".

_How could I forget that the Goblin King was here? How?!_

Worst of all, she had noticed the utterly satisfied smirk that had lit up his face at the sight of her.

_What. ._

She washed her face with ice cold water, wishing with all her heart that he would just disappear from her kitchen. She wore the shorts Claire had left in the bathroom, mentally sending her a huge thank you, and walked out. Unfortunately he was still there, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

She shot him a look clearly meant to kill or at least maim and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"So. You're still here" She said coldly.

"You know I can't leave, sweetheart"

"Can you just stop with the pet names?"

"Why? Don't you like them?"

"No"

Jareth smirked. "Liar"

Sarah fumed, taking some cookies from a cabinet and went to sit at the opposite side from Jareth.

"Have you seen Claire?"

"Yes. She said she will leave us the house for the entire weekend, and here I quote, _you're welcome Sarah, this one's for free_, unquote" he said grinning.

Sarah looked at him speechless. "She.. She really said that?!"

He nodded. "Every word"

Sarah silently cursed her roommate.

"So.. What are we going to do today, presc... Sarah?"

"I don't know yet. First I have to tame this sudden need to... kill someone" She muttered the last part, but Jareth heard her and smiled.

"It is a beautiful morning"

"Are you always so talkative in the morning?"

"Do forgive me, dear Sarah, but I am constantly surrounded by goblins, which as you may understand are not the best.. or the smartest... Interlocutors"

Sarah frowned. "Of course"

While Jareth and Sarah had breakfast, a bunch of creatures appeared in Sarah's bedroom, unheard and unnoticed.

"Where we are?" One of them whispered to the others.

"It's the Lady's bedroom" Another answered.

"Ooooh" The other replied, looking around.

"What is we doin here?" One asked, caressing the blanket on the bad.

"No touches!" Another whispered. "We must find King!"

They all nodded and peeked out of the bedroom, as silently as possible.

"You, go on"

One of them was pushed out of the room. He looked around frantically and run to hide behind a pile of books on the floor.

He saw the King and the Lady talking. The King looked happy, he was smiling. The Lady instead looked angry. He frowned at the scene and run back to where the others were hiding, accidentally hitting the pile of book. One book fell with a thud.

"Idiot! The King could see you!" One of them hit him on the head, making him fall. "What did you see?"

He stroked the back of his head, offended. "The King ain't hurt. He looks... happy"

The other looked confused. "Why don't he come back to the Underground then?"

He shuddered. "Me don't knows"

Jareth and Sarah turned at the sudden noise and they only saw the fallen book. Sarah sighed.

"Oh, my bad. I should find a proper place for all the books I keep buying"

Jareth was frowning. He shook his head and looked at Sarah. "So dear, what great day awaits us?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up. "Slow down, Goblin King. I'm going to take a quick shower, then we'll see"

Jareth smiled. _Oh no, Jareth, hold back..._ "Need a little help there, dear one?" _… Couldn't help myself._

Sarah shot him a look. "No!" and stumped to her bedroom.

The goblins saw her coming toward them and panicked.

"The Lady's coming! _Hide!_" They all run in different directions and two of them bumped into each other.

"Oh, I can't believe it! He's such a self-centered, arrogant..." _Sexy_ ".. Selfish, manipulative.." _Those pants.._ "... Bastard!"

_How can he be so handsome?_ She thought picking up the clothes. Then she shook her head. _Wrong! He's not handsome. _

_You did look down his unbuttoned shirt, dirty girl, don't deny it._

_Ok, he's got a nice chest. Happy?_

Her inner voice purred, naming other parts of Jareth's anatomy that she considered "nice".

She blushed and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh my, I'm afraid to see what will happen today" She told her reflection in the mirror of the vanity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, but with the holidays and finals the muses had kind of abandoned me... Thanks for the reviews though! Keep following and faving!**

**Hope you like it, to make amend for the late update I've managed to write a loooong chapter. **

_Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, and all Labyrinth-related stuff belong to Jim Henson, George Lucas and Brian Froud. _

Chapter Seven

Jareth was very pleased to have the chance to spend some time alone with Sarah, but he soon regretted leaving her apartment. With her roommate out for the weekend, they would have been alone and undisturbed, free to explore their... Relationship. Unfortunately, Sarah had insisted on going out, first to a café called Stardust, or Starbust, or something similar, where she had bought two beverages called "cappucino" for them. Instead of sitting inside the venue, they had gone out again, sipping the hot liquid while walking through the crowded streets of the city center. Of course, he had not been able to talk much with her during that. But he did approve Sarah's attire that morning, he thought admiring her some steps behind. She had chosen a long ivory t-shirt with the image of an owl over a pair of tight black leggins, slippers and a black leather jacket.

"Since when do you host some of my goblins, Sarah?" He asked when they stopped at a crossroads.

"Actually, it's only Pymp who lives with me. Sometimes he invites other two goblins to stay with him, but they always go back to your castle after dinner" She answered. "It all started... mmm... Three weeks after I ran the Labyrinth"

"And it doesn't... Bother you?"

"What? Goblins company? Not really. I had to explain a few rules to them at the beginning, and Pymp caused a few incidents at my old house, but I like having them around. They're cute, and funny"

Jareth looked at her, amused. _You are a rare and precious one, are you not, my Sarah?_

"And tell me, where are we going now, precious?" He asked taking her arm.

"Don't touch me" She whispered, moving her arm away. "I already told you, we're going to the mall"

Jareth frowned. "Does my touch displease you so?" He took Sarah's arm once again and made her stop. "Why are you in such a bad mood today, Sarah?"

Sarah closed her eyes and slowly counted up to ten, trying to calm down. It wasn't his fault if she slept in déshabillé, nor if she had forgotten about him being in her house. _Nor if your period came early this month_. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I'm not in a bad mood, I... don't like crowded places" She glanced around, bothered. Actually, what annoyed her was the fact that every woman (and also some men) who saw them (or, better, who saw the Goblin King) stared at Jareth with wide, lustful eyes and shot a killing glance at Sarah.

To show him that she was serious, she took his arm and gave him a shy smile.

Jareth smiled back and gave a small bow. They continued walking, both more relaxed.

Once they arrived at the mall, Sarah guided him through the crowd to a big toy store.

"It's Toby's birthday next week" She said.

Jareth nodded, mentally taking note of the event and planning on how to find a way to participate.

"Let's see.. Karen will surely buy him some clothes and I think dad wants to initiate him to football... So we can avoid the sport activities section. Uncle Brian got him a Nintendo for Christmas, but the games are quite expensive, and I don't really like the idea of Toby spending too much time with it..." She quietly murmured, walking through the aisles.

Jareth had no idea of what a Nintendo was, nor what kind of sport football was, but he followed Sarah looking around and saw many children pulling their parents, others screaming joyfully at the sight of a particular doll or puppet, and others crying hysterically.

He quickly stated that he did not like toy stores.

"I recall you saying that Toby likes to draw" He said "May I suggest something like pastels or a... sketchbook perhaps?"

Sarah looked at him, impressed that he remembered that. "Well yes, that could be an option..." She was interrupted by a woman who stepped between them, dragging a 3 year old boy with her. She smiled broadly at Jareth and blinked several times.

"Excuse me, but I was looking for puzzles and board games, and I actually got lost in this big store! Would you be so kind to help me find the way?" She asked in a low voice.

Jareth stood speechless, looking at the woman who had suddenly appeared. Was this a mother? She wasn't very young, her face had much too make up on and her dress was definitely too short for a woman of her age, she wore extremely high heeled shoes and her legs were bare. The little boy next to her was probably her grandson, and he was looking at him with wide, curios eyes.

Jareth opened his mouth to say something, but Sarah stepped forward and grabbed his arm, making him move back a little, and shot an angry look at the woman.

"Board games are upstairs, and the exit is right behind you" She said coldly. "Hadn't you noticed, there are plenty of clerks to ask to" She walked past her then, dragging Jareth with her.

"I can't believe it" She said. "Cougars" She muttered with a disgusted tone.

Jareth was grinning just behind her, making sure she didn't let go of his hand. He hadn't expected such a possessive reaction from her, and he was delighted.

Three goblins had watched the scene hidden among the animal puppets. They had been following their King the whole morning, confused to see that he did everything that the Lady asked.

"She's a witch" One of them whispered. "Ye see how she treats the King? She talk to him and trails him like a doggy"

"We musts stop her" Another said.

"What if she uses a spell? Like she do with Pymp and Clak and Pod?"

"But we musts save the King!" One said a bit too loud, and two kids turned to look in their direction.

"Hush, you idiot! We musts not be seen"

"But..."

"Hush!"

Sarah and Jareth were looking at the various marker pens and colors, some twenty minutes later.

"Oh look, with this he could also paint with his hands" Sarah said, taking a box. "It's a paint set. There are four colors and two paint brushes"

"I think you have found your present then, Sarah" Jareth said.

Sarah smiled. "Yep, I like it. Thanks for the idea Jareth"

He smiled as his heart skipped a beat. She was _smiling_ at him, and she had just _thanked_ him.

"You're welcome, precious. May we pay and then perhaps eat something?"

She nodded. "Yes. There's a McDonald's here in the mall"

Jareth frowned. "Do you eat a lot of this McDonald here Aboveground, Sarah? I have seen many posters while we walked here"

"Well yes, it's cheap and tasty. They make good hamburgers and I love french fries"

"French fries?"

Sarah laughed. "You've never eaten French fries? Oh Jareth, what do you eat in the Underground?!"

The three goblins had momentarily lost their King when they had discovered the big ball pool at the center of the store. They had watched curiously some kids climb a short ladder and then throw themselves into a pool full of small colored balls. At first they had thought that it was some kind of Bog to punish the children, but the kids had reappeared unarmed, smiling and laughing together.

They had got closer and closer, curious to understand what was so funny about it, when one of them had fallen into it, disappearing under the sea of balls.

The others had screamed in terror, jumping inside to find their companion, and you could imagine their shock when they noticed that the balls were soft and that they could breath, and it didn't smell at all!

Unfortunately, the kids that were playing in the pool saw something move under the balls and felt something touch their legs, so they run screaming and crying to their parents, while the goblins lost themselves in that sea of colors.

Jareth was feeling sick.

When they had entered the restaurant, a heavy and strange smell had hit his nostrils. He had never smelled anything similar before, and he couldn't judge if it was a good smell, or a bad one. Then, as they approached the counter, the smell of burnt oil and fried food had almost overwhelmed his delicate senses.

"What would you like to eat?" He heard Sarah ask. She was looking up at the menus displayed over the counter. He tried to read the names of the plates, but he couldn't recognize any of them.

"Whatever you choose is fine" he said. "I will find a table for us" He turned before Sarah could reply, and went straight to the tables closest to the doors.

He sat and noticed that the tables had no cloth, and the one he had chosen was indeed dirty and greasy.

He waved a hand, disgusted, and magically cleaned it just as Sarah sat in front of him, putting a red tray in front of them.

"I took a cheeseburger and French fries for you" She said, pointing at a white box and a red one, from which many yellow sticks came out. "Here's the ketchup and the mayonnaise. They're sauces, you can put them on the fries"

"Thank you, Sarah" He said, opening the white box. "You forgot the cutlery" He said.

Sarah stopped chewing, looking at him, then laughed. "There is no cutlery, Jareth. You eat with your hands" She took her hamburger in her hands and took a bite, showing him.

Jareth widened his eyes. He had never eaten wit his hands in public before. He took his cheeseburger and took a bite, chewing slowly.

"So?" Sarah asked. "Do you like it?"

Jareth didn't answer. He had closed his eyes and taken another bite, and was now enjoying the new amazing tastes in his mouth.

Sarah smiled. "I'll take it as a yes" She took some fries and put them in her mouth, watching the man in front of her with amusement. After the first little quarrel that morning there had been a peaceful atmosphere between them.

_He's not so bad, after all._ She found herself thinking, when he opened his eyes and smiled warmly at her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, and all Labyrinth-related stuff belong to Jim Henson, George Lucas and Brian Froud._

Chapter Eight

Sarah was standing in front of the window, a cup of tea in her hands, looking at the rain falling outside.

_The rain..._ She sipped the hot liquid as her mind drifted back at the day when the Goblin King had popped back into her life. The image of him half hugging her under the umbrella lingered in her head, making her blush.

_Well well, what is it, Sarah? You're really enjoying his presence after all, _her inner voice teased her.

She bit her lower lip. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself, but she was starting to like that newly established routine. After their trip to the mall the previous day they had come back to her apartment, and Sarah had felt strangely serene and somewhat thrilled while they walked side by side, his gloved hand lightly brushing hers.

Sarah shook her head, chasing the memories. _Dangerous thoughts._

She turned when she heard the door of the bathroom open, only to turn around again at the sight of Jareth covered only by a big towel wrapped around his lower body.

Her face and neck were soon of the color of ripe tomatoes. She noticed that she had spilled some tea on her t-shirt and almost ran to the kitchen.

"Glad you finished your shower, your Majesty" She said, trying to sound normal and indifferent while her mind quickly melted and her brain cells screamed.

_Damn, it should be forbidden to be so hot. _She thought, taking deep breaths. She peeked through the dark curtain of her hair to see that he had followed her in the kitchen and was now leaning against the doorframe, a wide grin spread on his regal face. She couldn't really help her eyes from wandering on his bare chest. She squeezed her eyes before they could reach his lower waist and forced them to look up at his face.

"Are you going to... stay like this for the whole day?" She asked.

Jareth's grin grew even wider. "Why, dear Sarah, does my... Clothing choice bother you?" Of course, he hadn't miss the sudden change in Sarah's skin color and her great embarrassment at the sight of him, and he was deeply enjoying the effect he was having on her.

Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but a lightning from outside suddenly lit his figure, somehow drawing her attention back at his muscled abdomen. She felt her mouth go dry. The rumble of a thunder made her jump, and the lights went out.

"Damn" Sarah said, taking a step to the door but freezing when she remembered that he was there, half naked, probably just waiting for her to "accidentally" bump into him.

"Sarah? What's going on?" He asked.

She bit her lip. Part of her was relieved of the sudden darkness that kept her from being distracted by him and his impossibly hot body. Another part of her was disappointed, but excited by the whole situation.

"Sarah?" She heard him call her from a short distance.

She took a step back, pressing herself against the cabinets. She turned and opened the second drawer, her hand searching in the darkness.

"Here" She said finally, striking a match. She turned and nearly bumped into Jareth, who was standing right behind her.

"Jareth! Back off, _now_!"

He smirked and took the match from her hand. "I was worried by your sudden silence, dearest"

Sarah frowned, noticing how the small source of light created dancing shadows on his face and chest.

_The match was a bad idea,_ she stated.

"I'm fine. It's only a black out, probably caused by the storm" she crossed her arms on her chest. "You're still too close"

He smiled and took a step even closer. "Are you sure you're well, dear? You look flushed"

He was so close that it was impossible for her to look anywhere but at him. She bit her lip and decided that getting angry wasn't going to help, so she played his game. She put her hands on his chest, leaning forward until her face was inches away from his.

"Actually, Jareth, it's rather... hot in here, don't you think?" She almost whispered.

He was taken aback by her sudden change, but he smiled and put his hands at her sides on the counter top, the match magically floating over them.

"Oh, really?"

_Sarah, what the hell are you doing? If you play with fire, you get burnt!_ A voice warned her.

But Sarah was currently completely lost in a pair of mismatched blue eyes.

His face was getting closer and closer, she felt his body press against her hands and instead of pushing him back, she let her hands slide down on his belly and hips, ending on his back. His skin was incredibly soft and warm, she noticed.

He couldn't believe she would let him get so close to her. He lowered his head and brushed his lips agains hers, his arms closing around her body.

Sarah's thoughts stopped and she closed her eyes, the feeling of his lips, his body, his bare skin pressed against her was almost overwhelming.

Not too far from them, three goblins were discussing. Another one lay down on the floor, his eyes open, his mouth moving without a sound.

"Told ye not touch the plastic cord!"

"But we wanted to help!"

"Look what you done to Kolp!" One of them pointed at the goblin on the floor, who was now moaning in pain.

"Me didna know! Cords burnt!"

"What yer doing here?" Pymp suddenly appeared behind them, his hands on his hips.

The goblins gasped and one of them ran to hide behind a piece of furniture.

"You!"

"Stay away! You got spell!"

"Spell?" Pymp looked at them, confused.

"The witch do spell on you" One of them whispered.

"And King!"

"We musts save King!"

Before Pymp could reply, another goblin came crushing against him and they fell on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"King!" The new goblin stood up, stepping on Pymp's belly, and looked at the other goblins, visibly shocked. "The King! We musts help King!"

"That we knows"

"No! Help him _now!_ The witch.."

"What?"

"She... He.." With an expression halfway between horror and disgust, he gestured towards the room he had come from. "Witch attacked King!"

A shocked silence fell on the group of goblins, before they started yelling and ran to help their king.


	9. Chapter 9 -Part One-

_Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, and all Labyrinth-related stuff belong to Jim Henson, George Lucas and Brian Froud. _

Chapter Nine -Part One-

The chaste brushing of lips soon became a deep, passionate kiss. Sarah felt herself blush furiously as his tongue lightly caressed her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let him in and her hands ran through his hair.  
_He tastes so good..._She thought.  
Jareth's hands were on Sarah's back, keeping their bodies as close as possible. He had been waiting so long for this moment, dreaming and planning it in all the details. He felt one of Sarah's hands slowly slide down his back, hesitating when it brushed the towel wrapped around his hips.  
_This is way better than you ever imagined my friend._ He thought and let his hands wander on Sarah's lower back and hips, moaning softly when she enthusiastically responded, pressing her body more tightly against him.  
When they had to break the kiss to breath Sarah opened her eyes, her face was flushed and her lips slightly parted. She stared at Jareth's face, speechless. His eyes sparkled in glee and an extremely satisfied grin spread on his face. But before either of them could say anything they heard a loud noise and voices approaching. Jareth felt himself being pushed aside against the kitchen table while Sarah had little time to see the bunch of yelling goblins throwing themselves at her.

The goblins had run to the kitchen, armed with pillows from the couch and a pan that one of them had stolen the previous day. They saw their king being assaulted by the witch and charged them, yelling.  
"Save the King!"  
"Kill the witch!"  
"Save King!"  
Pymp had followed the group and tried to stop them, but had been pushed back and a pillow thrown by one of the strongest goblins had sent him back into the living room.

Sarah screamed. The goblins had made her fall and one of them had almost hit her face with a frying pan. She had managed to grab the handle and stop it, but now another goblin jumped on her, hitting her face with a pillow. Another goblin jumped on her back and she was pushed back, her head hit the base cabinet hard and she screamed again, just as the goblin on her back started pulling her hair. She tried to kick away the goblin on her legs, but she couldn't move them, the goblin was tying her ankles with a dirty rope.  
Pymp came to the kitchen and ran toward the Lady. He grabbed one goblin by his pants and bit his arm. The goblin screamed and they both fell down. Sarah felt the tie on her ankles loosen and she kicked another goblin, sending him far from her. She tried to grab the one that was hitting her with the pillow, the hanging zip cut the skin on the base of her neck, and she cursed. The one on her back pulled her hair again, and her head hit the cabinet for the second time, hard.

Jareth had been too stunned to react when the group of goblins had come running toward them. One moment he was living the most perfect moment after the crystal ball dream they had shared six years before, and the other he was staring at that bunch of imbeciles attacking his Sarah.  
"Enough!" He shouted, tossing a crystal at them. The goblins suddenly stopped, frozen, and started floating in the air.  
"Argh! The witch! She made a spell!" One of them yelled.  
The others tried to move, but they were all petrified.  
"Kill the witch!" Another screamed.  
"Aaaaah!"  
"King! Save us!"  
"Lady!" Pymp yelled, running at Sarah's side. "Pymp told them to stop, you are no witch, but they ran and punched Pymp!" He caressed Sarah's arm, anguished. "Lady hurt? Lady okay?"  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Jareth roared, kneeling beside the girl and helping her to a sitting position.  
Sarah raised a hand to gently massage the back of her head, moaning in pain.  
"Are you hurt?" Jareth asked, covering her hand with his own. He then noticed the cut on Sarah's neck and raised a hand to touch it, but Sarah's hand took it, intertwining their fingers.  
"It's nothing" She whispered. "But I'll have a nice bump... I'm okay, Pymp. Don't worry, I know it wasn't your fault" She gave the little goblin a trembling smile and tried to stand up, but the room started to spin and she leaned against the cabinet.  
Jareth clenched his jaw and picked her up, hushing her protests by pressing his lips against hers.

The goblins widened their eyes at the sight of their king kissing the evil witch. Their mouths fell open and Pymp covered his eyes with his hands.  
"Eeeuuuugh!"

Sarah shook his head and pushed with his hands to stop him. "Jareth" she breathed "Jareth! Your.. the towel!" She kept her eyes squeezed shut and tried to hush her inner voice that was going hysterics.  
_What are you doing, girl! Open your eyes and give a full look at all that...  
No! Nononono!_

Jareth's smirk grew wider and he had to suppress a laugh, he didn't think Sarah's lovely face could become even redder. "Well, precious, I hope you enjoy the view" He threw her on his shoulder and didn't bother to cover himself as he walked toward her bedroom, using his free hand to conjure a crystal and send the goblins directly to the Bog.  
Sarah opened her eyes to tell him to put her down, but from that position her eyes focused on his royal and _naked_derrière, and her mouth dropped open.  
_Now that's quite the view!_ Her inner voice giggled.  
Sarah wanted to close her eyes again, but found herself unable to. "Jareth!" She managed to shout. "Let me go right now!"_and cover yourself, for my sake!_ With an incredible effort she pressed her hands on her eyes.  
_Oh, come on! You're a party pooper!_ Her inner voice booed.  
The only answer she got was a very satisfied chuckle.


	10. Chapter 9 -Part Two-

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you like my story! Please continue, it's really important to me to know what you think!**

_Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, and all Labyrinth-related stuff belong to Jim Henson, George Lucas and Brian Froud. _

_Chapter Nine -Part Two-_

Sarah was gently placed on her bed, her hands still firmly pressed on her eyes.  
Jareth grinned in front of her embarrassment, but decided to have mercy and waved a hand, magically covering himself with a pair of tight black pants and a silk shirt open on his chest.

"You can open your eyes, precious" He purred "The sight won't affect your lovely virtue"

Sarah peered through her fingers, her inner self eager to see some interesting details of his anatomy, but was deeply disappointed. Sarah slowly lowered her hands and sighed in relief.

_It's all your fault, you prude._ Her inner voice snarled, offended.

Jareth smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "Now, precious, tell me where it hurts"

Sarah widened her eyes. "Wha.. What?"

He raised a hand and gently brushed the back of her head, repressing a growl when she jumped for the pain. She felt a light warm pressure and then the pain was gone. She touched her head, surprised.

"Oh... You healed me?"

Jareth nodded and Sarah noticed he'd taken off his gloves.

"Jareth! Your.. gloves" She gently took his bare hand in both of hers, noticing how smooth his skin was.

Jareth shivered at the touch. His hands were very sensitive and normally he couldn't stand someone else's touch, but Sarah's hands were delicate and light as she traced the lines of his left palm. The sensation was incredibly good.

"Sarah" He whispered. "I might inform you that it is considered of great intimacy to touch a fay's hands"

Sarah's wide and curious eyes met his, and as soon as she understood the importance of what he was letting her do she blushed and let go of his hand. "Sorry" She said.

Jareth shook his head and raised his hand, caressing the cut on the girl's neck. She held her breath and felt the warm pressure again as the cut disappeared. She expected him to withdraw, but his fingertips continued to caress the skin of her neck and collarbones light as feathers. She thought that somehow he had gotten closer, because his warm breath now brushed her ear and cheek. She turned her head and found Jareth's face only few inches from hers.

"Lady? You 'kay?" Pymp's head appeared at the door, worried.

Jareth groaned and shot a killing glance at the little goblin, ready to send him to keep company at the others in the Bog, but Sarah quickly stood up and moved between the Goblin King at the door, crouching to be at the same level of the goblin.

"I'm okay, Pymp" she smiled. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and prepare us some popcorn?

Pymp's face lit up at the mention of popcorn and bolted away, yelling: "Oh yes, Lady!"

Sarah stood up, still smiling, and turned back to face the Goblin King. Jareth was lying on her bed, his upper body popped up on his elbows. He was smiling at her, and she felt a shiver run down her spine just from the sensation that his smile woke inside of her. He raised a hand and whispered: "Come here, precious"

Sarah's smile slowly disappeared, replaced by a frown. _Damn, the sight is too inviting. Better run off. Now, Sarah, turn around and walk away._

_Hell no, Williams! Go to him and finish what you were about to do a few minutes ago!_

Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, Jareth decided to help her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bed, making her lose her balance and fall on his own body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his lips on her forehead. "Now, this is way better" He said.

Sarah had been too shocked to react, but she couldn't deny that his skin smelled so good, and his body was so comfortable to lie on. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, her lips only inches away from his neck.

His hands started light caresses on her hips and back, slowly going up to her shoulders and the back of her neck. Sarah shivered and let her own hands wander on his smooth chest. She moved her head and nibbled at the base of his neck.

"Sarah" Jareth said in a moan. He took her chin in his hand and raised her head to kiss her.

"Sarah" He whispered against her lips. "How you turn my world, precious thing"

Sarah felt something warm tingle somewhere near her stomach as her eyes rose from Jareth's smooth skin to look into his eyes. She finally let herself enjoy the moment and shut down all the voices inside her head.

Jareth's smile widened as he too felt a tingle inside his mind, but of a different kind. In that moment he knew that Sarah's wish had been fulfilled.

He lowered his head enough to brush his lips against Sarah's temple, kissing his way to her ear, teasing her lobe with his tongue. Sarah made a low noise, her hands pushed his shirt past his shoulders and Jareth made it disappear, along with Sarah's T-shirt.

Sarah felt a wave of cold hair agains her skin, after a few moments she became aware of Jareth's bare arms against her bare back, and she froze.

"Jareth!" She yelped, trying to back away.

"Hush, dear one" He murmured. "Don't fight what you feel"

Sarah hesitated and Jareth took advantage of it, pressing his lips against hers again in a passionate kiss.

Pymp took the bag of popcorn from the microwave and put another one inside, fixing the temperature and timer, then poured the white flakes into a bowl. He waited patiently for the second bag to finish popping and then put the popcorn in another bowl, filling a smaller bowl with a few handfuls. He looked at the two bigger containers skeptically and moved some popcorn from one to the other.

"Here, this good" He smiled when the two big bowls looked perfectly identical.

He trotted happily to Sarah's bedroom, not stopping at the door, and yelled: "Popcorn ready Lady!"

His smile faded when the only response he got was a low growl. The Lady and the King where on the bed, but he couldn't really understand who was who. The mass of tangled limbs moved and he recognized a masculine arm popping out, a glowing crystal held in the hand.

He widened his eyes in wonder.

"Jareth! No!" He heard the Lady say as another hand grabbed the arm and pushed it back down.

"Uhm.. Lady?"

"Pymp, could you please wait us in the kitchen?"

"Umh, yes Lady, sure Lady" He mumbled, and turned back.

"Sarah" Jareth whispered against the girl's hair. "If that miserable goblin interrupts us once again, I swear..."

Sarah pinched his abdomen. "You nothing, Jareth. Actually, I should thank him" She sighed and sat up, freeing her legs from Jareth's.

"Is this moment so awful, dear Sarah?" He asked, frowning.

Sarah smiled in spite of herself. "No, it's not" She stood up, looking around for a T-shirt. "But I'd like to... Wait. I don't want to rush things" She peered at him, embarrassed.

Jareth stood up too. He took her hands in his and kissed both palms. "I will respect your will, precious. I have no need to hurry"

Sarah smiled too and entwined her finger with his, guiding him out of her room.

They ate the popcorn in front of the TV in a cozy and warm atmosphere, talking about the unexpected goblin assault.

"I have been away from the Castle for too long, they are not used to being left alone for more than a few hours" Jareth explained. "Even though I contacted the captain of my guards to warn him that I would be absent for a few days, I guess some of my subjects panicked"

Sarah looked at him. "I'm... sorry" She bit her lower lip.

"There is no need to apologize. But I think I will have to go back, at least for one day"

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "You mean... You can go back? The wish is.. is.." She blushed.

Jareth chuckled, satisfied of the disappointment he heard in her voice. "Ah, precious..." He caressed her cheek. "I granted your wish some twenty minutes ago"


End file.
